Desks are generally standardized at a height of a top plate to a certain degree. However, if several different standards exist or the standard varies in countries, a desk having a different specification has to be made according to the standard. In addition, a learning desk for children has to be changed in a height of a top plate in accordance with a growth degree of a child. However, it is a waste if the desk is traded for a new one every time the child grows.
Under these circumstances, a desk wherein a height of a top plate can be changed by means of a height adjust mechanism has been developed and is in use presently.
Generally, in an ordinary desk, adjusters are provided at a plurality of positions where each of a bottom end of the legs is supported and level adjustment by means of the adjusters makes it possible to cooperate with an uneven floor on which the desk is placed. In the above-mentioned desk, an adjuster adjust mechanism and a height adjust mechanism are separately incorporated into the desk. This increases a number of components and processing steps and it would become a factor which hinders a promotion of lowering cost and weight or of simplifying an arrangement of the desk.